1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high speed marine vessel hull form. In particular, it pertains to an improved planing monohull producing hydrodynamic phenomena which reduce resistance and wash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Planing hulls have been designed and constructed for the past 100 years, ever since the invention of a mechanical form of propulsion of a sufficient ratio of power to weight to propel a marine vessel to a speed, at which the hydrodynamic lift force causes the vessel to raise to the surface and proceed at increased speed.
The higher speed in a planing mode is possible as the resistance is significantly lower than it would be if the hull moved through water at constant draft. Still, a typical planing hull generates a great amount of waves and spray around and behind it at speed. Generation of waves, which represent a deflection, or displacement, of a certain mass of water, requires and absorbs a percentage of energy provided by the propulsive device in form of a single or multiple engines or motors utilizing a stored energy medium (fuel of any kind, accumulated electric power, or other) and driving a reactive device (water or air propeller, water jet, or other). The energy spent on generating waves is wasted, so far as the vessel designer and the operator are concerned, in addition to creating a disturbance for other boat operators and causing shore erosion. The first phenomenon causes an increased fuel consumption and cost of running a boat as well as a reduced potential speed. The latter two are subject to numerous regulations in force, which further limit the boat speed in certain areas.